


Say Yes To The Dress !

by GivemeanID



Series: The Dress [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hand Feeding, Intersex Male Omega, M/M, Omega Izuna, Omega Tobirama, Oral Sex, Romantic date, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: "Tell me everything !" Izuna cheered, stabbing his fork in his steak, "I want all the details. It's for Science."Tobirama snorted around his mouthful of salmon."For blackmail, you mean, " he teased goodnaturedly.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: The Dress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779226
Comments: 20
Kudos: 305





	Say Yes To The Dress !

**Author's Note:**

> Tobi's infamous dress makes its comeback !
> 
> Edit : Forgot to had a summary, I was tired ^^' It's fixed !

Tobirama was still feeling deliciously raw, even three days after his night with Madara, after the Feast of Amaterasu. Blinking as a ray of sun tickled his face, he yawned and stretched like a big cat. Doing so, he rubbed his legs together and moaned happily when that created little sparks of pleasure that made him curl his toes in the sheets.

Madara had been... intense. Better than anything Tobirama could have imagined.

The inside of his thighs were still purple with lovebites, still tender and sensitive. His sex was surrounded by bruises that had bloomed under Madara's mouth and Tobirama couldn't sit without thinking of him. He was sore, so sore it ached. It was like Madara had branded his hands, his mouth, his cock, his entire being in Tobirama's skin. 

In a way, it delighted him. Until the Uchiha Clan Head, his lovers (his missions) had been old alphas, some of them almost impotent, most of them fat and annoying. He had seduced them to get into their beds, before mostly playing starfish while they screwed him nonchalantly. He faked a moan from time to time, but mostly he thought about his books and his experiments. One time out of two, they fell asleep on him, their knot not even swollen. At least, he got to kill them afterward. He felt nothing, just boredom and a slight disgust.

But with Madara, he had felt like an animal. The alpha had come to his house as the sun was setting, they had drunk a cup of sake. Tobirama remembered feeling hot, he had proposed going somewhere more comfortable. A minute later, he had been on his hands and knees on his bed, Madara's strong frame covering him, anchoring him where he was, fucking him from behind. And Tobirama had liked that. He had moaned, had begged, had howled so loudly he was sure the whole Senju compound had heard him (the Elders were still giving him the stink eye three days after, but he couldn't bring himself to be ashamed). After he had been satisfied, Madara had tossed him on his back on the futon, manhandling him like he weighted nothing (and storms above and depths beneath, it had been hot as fuck ! ) before proceeding to kiss every single inch of white skin he could get his mouth onto. Tobirama was affirmative that there wasn't an inch on his body that Madara hadn't thouroughly explored. He didn't remember the number of times he had come. And then, as he lay boneless on the sheets, Madara had taken him one last time, slowly, gently and Tobirama had just closed his eyes and appreciated his partner's heat and warmth. He had fallen asleep in the alpha's arms.

He had had more orgasms in one night than in his entire life.

Content, Tobirama stood up, put on some clothes and went to eat breakfast. Today, he would treat Izuna to his favorite restaurant to thank him for setting him up with his brother. His friend really deserved it.

************

Tobirama was a little intrigued. Madara had been doing round trips in front of the omega's door all morning, his chakra bubbling with a mix of giddiness and embarrassement. The young Senju was patiently waiting for him to finally come inside and say something. It happened a little before lunch, Madara entering the omega's office as Tobirama was finishing reviewing a petition concerning the Academy. The alpha was wearing his usual Uchiha robes, was blushing slightly and was hiding something behind his back.

Tobirama raised a brow, a little confused.

"Madara ?" he asked softly, "is there something you want ?"

Madara blushed even more, took a deep breath, and shoved a flower bouquet in Tobirama's face. A little surprised, he took it. Orange roses, mallows, moonflowers, a calla lily, and red carnations. Tobirama blushed to his hairline.

"I would like to invite you to dinner tonight," Madara said without breathing, "at my house. Would that be okay for you ?"

Tobirama felt something warm and light bloom in his chest.

"Of course, " he blurted.

Madara blushed even more, if that was possible (Tobirama was starting to get concerned).

"At seven ?"

Tobirama nodded, breathing in the flowers to distract himself from his stomach doing sommersaults. Madara's joyful grin split his face in two and he litterally sauntered out of the office. Tobirama giggled, before slapping a hand on his mouth. Oh forests, he behaved like a teenager with a crush (he felt like one too). If Izuna or Toka learned about it, they would never let him live it down.

************

"Tell me everything !" Izuna cheered, stabbing his fork in his steak, "I want all the details. It's for Science."

Tobirama snorted around his mouthful of salmon.

"For blackmail, you mean, " he teased goodnaturedly.

Izuna puffed up in mock offence, before downing his cup of shochu.

"Excuse you !" he prattled, "I'll have you know I am a doctor es blackmail ! The best of the best !"

"Really ?" Tobirama retorted, his tone full of fake incredulity, "my, I would never have guessed..."

Izuna huffed, before grinning and swallowing another piece of steak.

"No seriously, tell me everything, " he said, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Tobirama snickered a little, checked that noone was paying attention to them (they had taken the most faraway booth for that exact purpose. Some called it paranoia, they called it preservation instincts) and rolled down the collar of his turtleneck, showing his throat, where still purple hickeys were still marring his white skin. Izuna's eyes widened and he whistled lowly.

"You brother is a biter, " Tobirama said, like he was commenting on the weather.

"Damn," Izuna laughed incredulously, "it looks like he tried to eat you."

"Might as well be that, " Tobirama replied as he rolled up his turtleneck's collar, "you should see my thighs. Bite marks everywhere. The insides are purple."

Izuna laughed.

"Looks like you liked it."

"I did !" Tobirama exclaimed before remembering to mind his volume, "Fuck, Izuna, you have no idea how alive I felt. I was like an animal. No alpha ever made me feel like that before."

Izuna smiled, and it was softer. He took Tobirama's hand in his. 

"I am happy for you, you know..."

Tobirama blushed and replaced one of his locks behind his ear to give himself time to think.

"Thank you," he finally said, "for everything..."

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Besides, you would have done the same for me."

Tobirama nodded. He would kill for Izuna. He already had done. Funny how fast things changed.

"By the way, Madara invited me to a date tonight. What should I wear ?"

Izuna's face lighted up, contorting in what Tobirama had dubbed his "Plotting Face".

"Wear the dress," he said, "you know the one. It will make him crazy."

Tobirama felt his cheeks heat up.

************

Madara was fretting, checking for the upteenth time that everything was perfect. He had cooked all evening, shashimi and grilled fish with vegetables, and the finest blueberries he had been able to find. He had spent the whole day running between Mito (who was smiling serenely, but whose chakra was worth all the shovel talks in the world) and Hashirama (who had cornered him against a wall and had politely announced him, with his God of Shinobi's face, that if Madara ever dared to break Tobirama's heart, nobody would ever find his body) to learn Tobirama's tastes and then plan his dinner accordingly.

He had cleaned the living-room, had laid the big fluffy cushions reserved to guests, set the low table, lighted the candles (scentless ones, not to overwhelm Tobirama's nose, which was apparently quite sensitive due to his Hatake ancestry, as Mito had told him) and put the plates and the cups on the table. Izuna had said he would spent the night at a friend's house, wiggling his eyebrows on his way out.

He had put on his best clothes, brushed his hair and put it up in a high ponytail. He was as ready as he could be. Now, if his heart could stop beating like it wanted to escape his chest and his hands could stop being clammy, he would be very grateful. He took a deep breath. It was okay, he could do it, he could be romantic and woo Tobirama.

At seven o'clock precisely, he heard a knock on his door and rushed to open, almost taking a wall to the face it the process. He opened the door, maybe a little bit too violently. Tobirama was here and Madara forgot how to breath.

The omega was wearing the same dress than at the Feast of Amaterasu, and no word or poem would ever be able to do him justice. Tobirama was just... like beauty made flesh and Madara was feeling a little faint just looking at him. The young Senju had braided his silver white hair and put it up in a braided bun, painted his lips pink and his eyelids silver. He was breathtaking.

"You're beautiful," Madara blurted before he could stop himself.

Tobirama blushed and Madara knew he had found his new goal in life, and that would be showering the Senju in compliments till the man was a blushing mess. Tobirama cleared his throat to give himself a composure.

"Thank you... you are handsome," he stammered a little.

Madara felt his cheeks heat. Tobirama gave him a flower bouquet.

"I got it for you," he said, looking elsewhere.

Madara took it and his eyebrows jumped to his hairline. Variegated tulips, a single blue one in the middle and straw binding the whole thing. Madara was pretty sure his face was so red it was glowing in the dark. Tobirama chuckled. Madara was snapped out of his trance and started making a fool of himself.

"Dinner !" he exclaimed, "Do you want to be dinner ?! Argh ! Be having dinner ! I'm not going to eat you..."

Tobirama was laughing now and Madara was melting.

"I very much would like to be having dinner with you, Madara," he said softly, "Or be dinner too..."

He winked. Madara could have sworn steam was getting out of his ears.

"Yes, yes ! Dinner ! This way !"

He led him inside the house, wanting to bang his head against the walls for his inability to get a grip on his tongue. Tobirama quickly looked around the living-room.

"I like what you did with this room," he said as he gracefully sat on a cushion, his back muscles rippling and the long skirt of his dress showcasing his buttocks just enough to give Madara an almost heartattack.

"Thanks," he stuttered as he arranged the flowers in a vase. This date had been a bad idea, he was going to swallow his own tongue and die before the end of the night, he just knew it. He hadn't it in him to bear such beauty for long.

He served them both a cup of sake, and sat next to Tobirama, stricking a conversation. The subject came to Tobirama's students and the Academy, and the young omega started getting worked up, smiling and speaking louder than usually. At one point, he did a large movement with his hand and his cup spilled its sake. But before it could fall on the cushion, Tobirama had caught it with his chakra like it was nothing and gently guided it back to his cup, before sipping it lazily. Madara was barely breathing, his heart beating in his throat.

"Can I kiss you ?" he blurted, just before slapping a hand on his mouth.

Tobirama looked at him intently, his head tilted on the side, before his plush lips spread in a croocked smile.

"I would love to, Madara," he purred.

Slowly, Madara saw himself bending down and claimong the Senju's lips. The kiss was chaste and slow, and when they separated, their breathings were short. Madara smiled, so did Tobirama, and he rubbed his nose against the alpha's, who snickered. He stood up.

"I'm going to search dinner," he said lightly.

After a trip to the kitchen, he came back with the sashimi and the fish dish and settled them on the table. Tobirama grinned when he saw the salmon.

"That's my favourite !" he said, "Thank you, Madara..."

The alpha was pretty sure he was one hair short from fainting from happiness. Tobirama bent down quickly to kiss Madara's cheek, and he actually felt his heart stop for a second. He got a grip quickly, clearing his throat but unable to erase the giddy smile on his face.

"Well, no need to wait ! Be my guest !"

They ate slowly, still speaking, and Madara found himself hypnotized by the man's words, the way his mouth was moving, noticing the little verbal tics. He couldn't help grinning like an idiot. Tobirama was sprawled on his cushion, looking decadent, the skirt of his cream dress spilled around him, his muscles playing under his skin, the marks Madara had put there still visible. The omega hadn't even tried to hide them, and that made something hungry churn in Madara's belly.

When they both finished eating, he cleared the table and came back with the bowl of blueberries. When he set them on the table, he could see Tobirama starting to vibrate with contained need. He chuckled. Hashirama had told him that his brother had an ardent passion for blueberries, but he didn't think it was to this extent.

"Don't wait for me," he said as he reclined on his cushion.

Tobirama immediately grabbed a handful of berries and started eating them, sharing an uncanny likeness with a squirel stuffing its cheeks. Madara snorted, taking a few blueberries for himself. Except for the little noises of pleasure the omega was making, the room was silent. They reached the end of the bowl too fast for Tobirama's liking, whose face drop slightly when he saw there was only one blueberry left. Regretfully, he pushed the bowl to Madara.

"I ate almost all of them," he said, cheeks dusted pink.

Madara snorted, took the blueberry. A thought came to him as he was about to eat it. He stopped his hand, and presented the berry to Tobirama, between two fingers. The wine red eyes flickered between Madara's face and the berry. Finally, Tobirama took Madara's wrist in his hand and lowered his head, snatching the berry from Madara's fingers with his lips, his tongue brushing against Madara's fingerpad. The alpha's breath hitched. That didn't escape Tobirama. Swallowing the berry, he took one of Madara's fingers in his mouth and licked it, his red eyes still fixated on Madara.

Madara took a deep breath as Tobirama's tongue left his finger. Then he surged forward and crashed their mouths together. Tobirama retaliated in earnest, one of his hands gripping Madara's shoulder while the other was hooked in his hair. The omega's mouth was tasting of blueberries. Madara pushed him back on the cushion and covered him, weighing on him. They separated, both gasping for air.

"Fuck... Tobirama... so beautiful, can I..."

"Yes ! yesyesyesyes..."

Feeling lightheaded, Madara unclasped the leather bands keeping the dress in place and then pushed the fabric away, putting the garment on the side. Tobirama had told him it was his mother's, and he didn't want to damage it. He noticed something.

"No underwears ?"

"Doesn't work with this dress," Tobirama grumbled, pawing at him.

Madara snorted and kissed him senseless, grabbing one of his ankles to put it on his shoulder. Tobirama mewled happily, his hands working on the fastenings of Madara's trousers. Soon, the alpha was naked. He took Tobirama's cock on his hand, making the omega arched his back, his other hand sneaking between the omega's long and powerful legs to tease the entrance hidden between the pink folds. Tobirama was already wet. Madara's mouth was busy with a pink and perky nipple, worrying it between his teeth. Tobirama was moaning in earnest, his hand buried in Madara's hair.

Madara fingered him through an orgasm, then a second, the omega lying boneless on the cushion. Feeling ready to burst, he put his hands on Tobirama's hips, looking at him, waiting for permission. Tobirama smiled languidly and straightened up, the movement making his abdominals ripple and Madara's mouth dry. He kissed him, before pushing Madara on his back and straddling him. He watched him with a little smirk and slowly, not looking away, he sank on Madara's cock, tearing a gasp from the alpha's throat.

After that, Madara didn't really remember what had happened. He just had flashes of grabbing strong white hips and thrusting up, a wonderful wet heat surrounding his cock, a lean and muscled body pushed against his and silver hair obscuring his eyes, as powerful thighs were bracketing his hips with bone-crushing strength.

************

Izuna found them the next morning in the arms of each other, lying on the cushions, stark naked, the smell and the state of the room leaving no doubt concerning their previous activities. His little brother howled in fake disgust, telling them to put clothes on.

He took a pillow to the face for his efforts.

**Author's Note:**

> *whistles cheerfully, drops the pile of filth on your feet and leaves*
> 
> Flowers significations:
> 
> Orange rose : passion, desire  
> Mallow :consumed by love  
> Moonflower : dreaming of love  
> Calla lily : magnificence and beauty  
> Red carnations : deep romantic love, passion  
> Variegated tulip : beautiful eyes  
> Blue tulip : respect, tranquility, trust  
> Straw : united


End file.
